


Sigh no more

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock didn't have a brother who watched out for him or a police officer who wanted to help an addict turn his life around? What if Jim found him instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh no more

Title: Sigh no more  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes  
Word Count: 740  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
A/N: AU before _A Study in Pink_  
Summary: What if Sherlock didn't have a brother who watched out for him or a police officer who wanted to help an addict turn his life around? What if Jim found him instead?

 

 

 

Jim Moriarty discovers Sherlock Holmes at the New Year’s Eve party of a friend. Sherlock is perched on the railing of the balcony like a demented vulture, shouting something about a series of murders in London. He describes exactly how the murderer kills the victims (something which was never mentioned in the papers) and when the man will strike again. Jim blinks in surprise as he had come to the same conclusion that very morning. He reaches out, catches one of the slim wrists in his hand, and gently tugs the other man down from the railing. Sherlock introduces himself before throwing up on Jim’s expensive shoes. Jim barely finishes saying his own name when Sherlock collapses into a heap by his feet.

When Sherlock wakes, he finds himself alone in an unfamiliar bed. He slowly staggers down the hall towards the sound of rattling dishes. The smell of food makes his stomach churn. He leans against the doorway, watching Jim cook breakfast. Jim doesn’t bother turning around, just continues to stir and chop things. He casually mentions if Sherlock wants to kill himself that there are far more interesting ways to do it than mixing a bunch of drugs together. Sherlock asks him to name three. Jim replies with six, each more complicated than the last.

Sherlock moves into Jim’s guestroom a week later. Other than his brother, Jim is the only person Sherlock has met who can rival his own genius. He keeps Sherlock’s mind occupied at all times, something which has never happened before. Jim understands his frustration at everything ‘normal’ and ‘ordinary’. Most of all, Jim knows what it’s like to deal with the boredom.

In the months which follow, Sherlock helps Jim create and run a vast criminal empire. Jim doesn’t do the messy things. He hates the way blood feels under his fingertips, the way it gets under his nails, how it stains clothing, and he doesn’t like the way it smells. While he enjoys watching the way the light goes out of someone’s eyes, he leaves the wet work to Sherlock.

The first time Sherlock cuts into someone, he hesitates. Jim can see the brief flutter of ‘this is wrong’ go across the other man’s face. He leans in closer, bringing his mouth to Sherlock’s ear and whispers three words. When he sees the corners of Sherlock’s mouth curl up, he knows he’s said the correct thing. The sharp knife slides through flesh, causing a gush of crimson to spurt forth. Jim takes a couple steps back to avoid being splattered before watching Sherlock go to work.

Sherlock reads about murders in the past or present and acts them out with the people who are foolish enough to get in their way. He experiments in order to find out if such murders are actually possible or not. With Jim’s help, he finds ways to keep his subjects alive for as long as possible. While Sherlock can learn quite a bit from a corpse, he can learn so much more from a living subject.

Mycroft Holmes shows up at Jim’s door a year after Sherlock moves in. Jim knows exactly who and what Mycroft is. Even though he’s very tempted to kill the man on the spot, he knows Sherlock wouldn’t approve. Mycroft is the hero to their villain, valiantly trying to stop some of their deeds before they spiral out of control. The elder Holmes is fighting a losing battle. While he might have been able to take on Jim or Sherlock alone, he’s no match for the two of them together.

Jim invites Mycroft in for tea instead of murdering him. The majority of the conversation which follows takes place with body language instead of words. They come to the conclusion things will remain as they are for now. Mycroft knows it is only a matter of time before Sherlock will grow tired of being a consulting criminal and want to do something else. Deep in his heart, Jim knows this too. He can already feel the tendrils of boredom starting to snake their way into his mind.

Once things grow too dull, it is Sherlock’s idea for the two of them to fake their deaths so they can dismantle their own empire. The chaos and carnage which follows is absolutely glorious. Whatever the future may hold, Jim is certain it won’t be boring so long as Sherlock is by his side.


End file.
